


Fanart (or, When Yuusei Discovers Tumblr)

by nikomiel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fanart, aka yuusei being a dick as usual, impied puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot of what happens when our favourite protagonists come across fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart (or, When Yuusei Discovers Tumblr)

“They _what_?!”

“Ship you,” Yusei supplied, dully. “It’s an internet term.”

  
Judai’s expression was one of complete bewilderment, much like the one he usually wore when duelling. “And what does _that_ mean?”  
Yuma snickered. “Well, obviously, Judai, it’s something to do with…um…” he turned to Yusei, hopefully. “Boats?’  
“Not exactly.” Yusei held out the laptop. “See for yourself. This is… art, apparently. Made by fans. Fanart.”

  
Yuma and Judai, curiosity getting the better of them, glanced at the screen. Immediately they regretted it.

 

“Bleaghhhhhh!” Yuma shook his pink-and-black spikes back and forth in a comically disgusted fashion, almost falling off the couch. Judai simply turned bright red.  
“Is that… am I… are we…?”  
“Yes!” Yuma squeaked in total terror. “I don’t want to look at that again, ever ever ever-“  
“Oh.,” Yusei looked uncharacteristically mischevious as he clicked to the next page of what would only loosely classify as ‘art’. “Oh, my.”  
His dark blue eyes were glittering, andd the others didn’t like it one bit.  
“What?” Judai said, automatically, and Yuma slapped a hand over his mouth.  
“Shut up, I don’t want to kno-“  
“This one is… well, let’s just say some people have very active imaginations.” He looked at Judai briefly. “I didn’t know you had abs,” he then deadpanned in his usual Yusei manner. Judai jabbed at the power button, but Yusei grabbed the laptop and held it hostage. “No! The next one shows what your kids would look like!”  
“Eugh! Give it to me!”  
“Oh, are you quoting the _fanfiction_ now?”  
“Shut up, or I’ll-“

“Hey guys, what’s going o- OH MY GOD YUMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JUDAI?!”  
They turned as one to look at Yuya, scarlet eyes the size of dinner plates and mouth in a little “o” of horror as he stared at the screen. Judai scrambled off the couch, extending his hands out in desperation.  
“It isn’t what you think, Yuya, it’s just fanart-“  
“ _Why are you looking at it, though_?!”  
”It wasn’t us! Yusei found it in the first place!”  
“And I can find some of you and the Dark Duelist,” Yusei put in, struggling to keep his face straight. “If you want.”  
Everyone turned to look at Yuya, who was bypassing red and turning beetroot.  
“They-wha- _WE’RE THE SAME PERSON, FOR GOD’S SAKE_!” he spluttered.  
“Some people are into that,” Yuma put in, and Judai nodded seriously. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of if you-“  
“Oh, so YOU wouldn’t be ashamed if grubby little fangirls were out there drawing you and Dark Zexal getting it on?”  
“That’s different, we’re literally the same person, not just counterparts. Nobody would be stupid enough to-“  
“I bet you a hundred dollars I can find some.”  
“NO YUSEI, DON’T-“

“What’s going on?”

A deep voice cut into the middle of their bickering. Atemu was standing there with Yugi, and their expressions were a mixture of curiosity (Yugi) and high irritation (Atemu). Everyone started talking at once, except for Yuma, who was burying his face into a pillow and muttering “my eyes… my _eyes_ …”  
Eventually, Yugi caught the words “shipping” and “art”, and laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh, you guys. Atemu and I had to deal with this long before you came in. You get used to it. “  
They all looked at each other, awkwardly.

“Yeah, but you two were basically canon,” Judai muttered.

“WHAT?!”


End file.
